


Suits of Power

by mayakitten



Category: Primeval, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayakitten/pseuds/mayakitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men in suits settle a bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suits of Power

The feeling of power that James felt as Mycroft's mouth closed around his cock was sublime. He had heard the whispers of course. Mycroft Holmes was the British Government.

Well, the British Government was now sucking James Lester's cock with great enthusiasm.

James wound his fingers through the dark, ginger-ish hair as Mycroft curled his tongue around the hard length of James’ cock.

“Fuck, Myc.”

Apparently manipulating international affairs was not the only thing Mycroft Holmes’ mouth was good for. It was hard to believe that despite all the sweet diplomatic platitudes that rolled off Mycroft’s tongue the man was actually a filthy bastard. James groaned as the point of said tongue flicked across the head of his cock.

James started thrusting gently into the warm wetness of Mycroft’s mouth. He brought himself to the edge, and then backed away. His cock left Mycroft’s mouth with a pop.

“Stand up,” ordered James.

“What now, Sir James?”

“Strip. Slowly. I want to see you peel off that perfect three piece suit, item by item. And make it sexy.”

Mycroft raised a sardonic eyebrow, but immediately began to unbutton his suit jacket. As he slipped it off, James’ eyes were drawn to the rather large, obscene-looking bulge in the front of the perfectly tailored trousers. He licked his lips, catching a hint of a smirk on Mycroft’s face.

James crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow. His cock was still poking obscenely out of his fly.

“Keep going, Mycroft.”

It took all of James’ vaunted control not to react to the sight of the milky pale skin that was revealed as Mycroft slowly undid each button of his silk shirt. When Mycroft unfastened the perfect Windsor knot and removed his silk tie, James held out his hand silently with a raised brow until Mycroft handed it over. Tucking the fabric into his pocket, James gestured for Mycroft to continue.

James couldn’t control the hitch in his breathing as Mycroft got rid of his trousers and briefs in a shimmy of his hips and one smooth slide.

“Stay still.”

James pushed off the wall and circled Mycroft. A shark-like smirk crept over his features. Holmes was beautiful, that was a certainty. Beautiful, and the property of Sir James Lester.

Betting on how long it would take Professor Cutter to punch Sherlock Holmes on their first meeting was the best thing James had ever done. He was going to enjoy having power over Mycroft Holmes.  
James gestured to the couch. “Bend over.”

Mycroft raised an eyebrow.

James arched his own.

“You heard me. Bend over.”

Mycroft moved to the sofa and bent over the arm, spreading his legs and wriggling his arse as he played at finding a comfortable position. James allowed it for a moment, before administering a slap on the pale skin of his buttocks.

“No more movement.”

James ran his hands from the base of Mycroft’s neck to the base of his spine. Curling his fingers around plush hips, he maneuvered Mycroft until he was positioned to James’ satisfaction, his cock well away from any possibly friction to be gained from the sofa.

James stood back, admiring the view in front of him. He took Mycroft’s tie from his pocket, and stepping up next to Mycroft, grasped the man’s jaw, opened his mouth and gagged him. He tied a firm knot behind Mycroft’s head, then patted his shoulder.

“There. No chance of disturbing the neighbours now.”

Leaving Mycroft to stew, James adjusted his own clothing so his cock was free. He pulled a tube of lube from his pocket and quickly slicked himself up. Without any warning, he plunged a slick finger into Mycroft’s hole, stretching the ring of muscle.

He prepared Mycroft quickly and roughly, enjoying every muffled grunt that he managed to wring out of the British Government. It wasn’t long before James judged that he’d provided quite enough preparation and it was time for the main event.

James lined himself up and thrust into Mycroft’s waiting arse with no further warning. He smirked at the slightly muffled yelp that the usually composed man let slip.

“Be a dear and take your forfeit like a man, Mycroft. I must admit, I look forward to seeing you lose your vaunted composure.” James highlighted his comment with a sharp snap of his hips.

Scratching his fingernails down Mycroft’s back, James applied himself to fucking his arse as hard as he could, while making sure to maximize the amount of friction his clothing made against Mycroft’s sensitive skin.

The slap of skin on skin echoed round the room as James applied his hand to the skin of Mycroft’s buttocks, turning them a rosy red as he thrust.

Muffled moans and groans were now spilling out of Mycroft’s bound mouth with frequency. James shifted his angle slightly and an equally muffled yelp emerged. Assured that he was driving Mycroft mad, James began chasing his own pleasure.

Pounding into the tight arse, he felt the pride, the dominance swell. He, James Lester, was reaming out Mycroft Holmes. Was making him cry and yelp. He thrust harder, his fingers digging into Mycroft’s hips, causing bruises to blossom on the pale skin as James sought his release.

A couple more sharp, deep thrusts skated over Mycroft’s prostate and then James’ hips stuttered as he came with a long, low moan.

“Fuck, yes.”

Mycroft whined around his tie, wriggling back against James. His cock still heavy and flushed between his legs.

James pulled out, cleaned himself off with some tissues from the coffee table and tucked himself neatly away. Moving back around behind Mycroft he absently played with the loosened, twitching muscle of Mycroft’s hole. He rubbed in the come that was dripping out, spreading it over delicate skin.

“I suppose you want to come, then?”

Mycroft whimpered and nodded frantically. James smiled at how undone Mycroft had become. He tapped a rhythm out on Mycroft’s lower back.

“Oh, all right then.”

James reached around, grasped Mycroft’s cock and quickly set a punishing pace, twisting his grip on each stroke. He watched Mycroft’s arms tremble as he worked him closer to release.

Soon enough, Mycroft came all over the arm of the couch with a muffled cry. James whisked his hand out of the way as the other man collapsed forwards. He grabbed a couple more tissues to clean his hand as he walked towards the door.

“I’m sure you can show yourself out.”

He paused.

“Or, you can stay, if you like.”


End file.
